State of Grace - The Grace of Love
by psc07
Summary: O Destino age de diversas maneiras, em diversas ocasiões, por diversos motivos. Lily Evans sempre acreditou em Destino, então não costumava questionar tudo. Ela acreditava muito - tanto que foi agraciada com o amor. Fanfic escrita para o Amigo Secreto SwiftJily de final de ano 3


Não era o habitual para Lily entrar naquele trem com um sentimento tão agridoce.

Não que nunca houvesse um pequeno fisgar no coração – ela sentia muita falta dos pais, ela não era uma monstra.

Contudo, apesar de todo seu amor pela escola, era preciso admitir que muito da alegria que a invadia enquanto estava em Hogwarts vinha de sua melhor amiga, Mary Macdonald. O grande problema era que Mary, um ano mais velha que Lily, não estava no trem junto com ela.

Então assim que ela avistou trem, ela suspirou. Desde a primeira ida a Hogwarts ela se sentava com Mary numa cabine.

Agora ela supôs que fosse pegar uma cabine qualquer, e esperar ela ser preenchida por pessoas aleatórias, enquanto Lily ia para a reunião dos Monitores.

Nesse verão ela tivera a excelente surpresa de receber, junto à sua carta, o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe, cargo que ela almejara desde muito cedo na escola. Imediatamente ela ligara para Mary – como nascidas-trouxas, a comunicação entre as duas era mais rápida do que com os demais colegas.

Mary ficara tão feliz quanto Lily, e lamentara a distância que as separaria naquele ano letivo.

Com um suspiro, ela voltou à realidade, e sua realidade no momento era: ela precisava achar uma cabine. O trem ainda não estava tão cheio, então ela conseguiu colocar suas coisas onde habitualmente sentava, e foi para o carro dos Monitores.

Ela já sabia que o Monitor-Chefe era James Potter (e não Remus Lupin, como ela imaginara), mas ainda assim foi um pouco surpreendente vê-lo entrar no compartimento com o distintivo.

-Oh, olá, Evans – Ele cumprimentou, as mãos nos bolsos.

-Oi, Potter – Ela disse, um sorriso pequeno em seu rosto – Como foi de verão? – Ela perguntou educadamente. Ele arregalou os olhos levemente, mas sorriu.

-Bom. Bem, houve uma pequena surpresa – Ele disse com um riso nervoso e gesticulando para a cabine que eles ocupavam – mas fora isso, dentro do esperado.

-Uma surpresa boa?

-Bem… eu _acho_ que sim? Meus pais acham, e é incrível que Dumbledore tenha confiado em mim para isso, mas honestamente? Estou morto de medo que eu vá fazer tudo errado – Ele confessou. Lily não conseguiu impedir um grande sorriso tomar seu rosto.

-Você não vai fazer _tudo_ errado, Potter – Ela confortou – Eu estou aqui, certo?

Ele soltou um riso, mais divertido dessa vez.

-Obrigado, eu acho. Sei que você esperava que Remus assumisse, mas…

-Está tudo tranquilo, não se preocupe – Ela garantiu, e observou o cenho dele relaxar – Só… bem… sem corpo mole, certo?

-Claro, com certeza – Ele afirmou.

-Então pronto. Vamos planejar essa reunião.

Tomando o exemplo de James e falando com a maior honestidade possível, Lily se surpreendeu com o garoto. Ela realmente esperava que fosse Remus – contava com isso, na verdade – mas o amigo lhe enviara uma carta dizendo que não seria ele pois havia conversado com Dumbledore sobre.

Ela definitivamente não esperava que o distintivo caísse na mão de outro Maroto, principalmente um não tão responsável quanto Remus.

Mas há muito ela aprendera que era melhor aceitar algumas coisas com bastante paciência ao invés de brigar muito – como a festa de Natal no Salão Comunal que eles fizeram no ano anterior e prometeram repetir nesse ano.

Os outros monitores também não esperavam Potter ocupando a posição, mas foram mais graciosos que Lily fora quando descobriu (Petunia até hoje ficava com raiva ao se lembrar do borrão com a maquiagem pelo susto do grito de Lily).

Após a reunião, Lily seguiu falando com ele sobre algumas pendências, enquanto seguiam para a cabine em que ela estava.

–… então hoje à noite depois do jantar a gente… oh. – Ela se interrompeu.

Pensando no grande plano, esse foi o momento que a primeira Graça atingiu os dois – não que eles fizessem a menor ideia. Se a Graça pudesse ser medida, nesse momento ela deixaria de ter valor nulo e passaria até mesmo a ter uma raiz quadrada (mesmo que uma dízima infernal).

A primeira Graça a atingi-los foi cabine em que Lily havia deixado sua mala estar ocupada; abarrotada, na verdade, por pessoas que ela não sabia quem eram.

-O que houve? – Potter perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Eu, er, estava aí – Lily replicou após limpar a garganta.

-Mas… eles são segundanistas da Lufa-Lufa… – Ele comentou.

-Bem, esse é o problema, não é?

-Hum. Não. Vamos pegar sua mala. Sempre tem dois lugares sobrando na nossa cabine.

Lily só conseguiu compreender perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo quando James entrou na cabine e tirou os pertences dela do bagageiro.

-Potter, não há a menor necessidade disso – Ela disse assim que entendeu.

-Claro que há. Eu sei que você tem ressalvas com a gente, mas prometo que será divertido. E Aluado estará lá, qualquer coisa vocês ficam conversando sobre livros ou algo assim…

E simples assim, Lily sorriu e seguiu o colega.

Realmente fora extremamente divertido, e ela nem precisou recorrer tanto a Remus e livros. Sirius e Peter ergueram as sobrancelhas em surpresa logo que ela chegou, mas o estranhamento ficou restringido a esse momento.

Depois do almoço Lily e Potter tiveram de patrulhar o trem separadamente, e depois retornaram para a cabine para descobrir que Peter havia comido todos os doces restantes. Potter exerceu todo o seu poder de drama, auxiliado por Sirius, enquanto o pobre Peter tentava se defender.

Realmente, fora extremamente divertido.

A questão com Hogwarts é que pela quantidade de magia e tarefas mágicas a serem feitas, a pessoa perde completamente a noção de duas coisas extremamente importantes: tempo e Graças.

Quando Lily parou para refletir pela primeira vez, o mês de Setembro já havia voado. E, claro, você pode colocar a culpa dessa falta de percepção em Hogwarts como um todo, como Lily colocou. Mas estou aqui para lhe dizer que as Graças… bem, elas são mais poderosas que algumas aulinhas.

E elas continuaram a acontecer, porque Lily descobriu que James Potter, o infame James Potter, não era _tão_ mal assim. E naquele Halloween, ela se pegou nessa epifania.

E ele nem ficou ofendido com tamanha surpresa.

-Eu entendo – Ele explicou – Éramos muito guerra, sem nem tentar compreender um ao outro melhor.

-Não tinha muito mais que eu pudesse lhe compreender, Potter – Ela lhe disse com um meio sorriso, e começou a contar nos dedos – Quadribol, Marotos, quebrar as regras, ser corno, se meter em confusão… tem algo a mais? – Lily perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Ser corno? Isso é uma definição minha?

-Você namorou três garotas, e as três lhe presentearam com chifres. Fiquei com bastante pena, pois você já tinha que lidar com o peso de seu ego, e depois elas colocaram mais coisas na sua cabeça…

Potter revirou os olhos, mas a pequena gargalhada lhe escapoliu.

-É maldade judiar de um triplo corno – Ele replicou.

-É só que é _muito_ fácil – Lily disse, e depois suspirou – Do mesmo jeito que eu patologicamente tento provar que pertenço aqui, você patologicamente se apaixona por garotas que vão quebrar seu coração.

Ele deu de ombros.

-O conceito de se apaixonar envolve quebrar o coração, não? – Potter respondeu.

-Eu acredito em destino – Lily respondeu – então acredito que eventualmente alguém _não_ vai lhe quebrar o coração.

Potter olhou para ela por alguns segundos mais do que o normal, os óculos escorregando pelo dorso do nariz e as chamas de algum modo tomando conta do castanho salpicado de verde.

O destino concordava veementemente com Lily.

-O problema dele é que ele se emociona demais. Ele tem o coração quebrado até mesmo por quem ele nem está namorando.

Lily já havia se acostumado com as intromissões de Sirius Black quando ela estava conversando com Potter ou Remus, e não mais erguia as sobrancelhas como nas primeiras vezes. Os Marotos faziam parte de uma promoção para lá de traiçoeira: leve um, ature os quatro.

Portanto Lily apenas abriu um sorriso enquanto os outros se sentavam ao lado dos Monitores-Chefes na mesa da Grifinória.

-Seu comentário é desnecessário, Sirius – Potter disse, fazendo os outros rirem.

Se durante as férias alguém tivesse dito a Lily que ela teria passado a noite de Halloween com os Marotos (os Marotos!) ela indubitavelmente teria rido. Mas lá estava ela, rindo das lamúrias da vida amorosa de James Potter, ignorando suas preocupações, ignorando a sua necessidade de se provar, sem ciência do mundo de fora.

Sem ciência de que naquele mesmo momento mais um ataque ocorria.

Parecia simplesmente irreal. Desde o momento em que ela pegara o jornal e lera a notícia principal, e aquele nome saltara em seus olhos, parecia irreal. Ela olhou ao redor, e as poucas pessoas que ocupavam o Salão Principal pareciam não terem lido ainda o desastre.

Ou simplesmente não se importavam que uma colega que havia saído no ano anterior fora assassinada.

Ou talvez tantos ex-colegas já haviam morrido nessa batalha que não chocava mais.

Mas Lily não tinha como ficar imune a isso. Não apenas por ser _Mary_ _MacDonald, 18 anos, nascida-trouxa recém-saída da Escola de Hogwarts_ – mas também por ser uma pessoa que nada fizera, completamente inocente.

E também porque facilmente poderia ser _Lily Evans, 18 anos, _daqui a doze meses naquele jornal.

Ela se retirou da mesa, repentinamente sem fome, e voltou para o Dormitório para reler a carta que Mary lhe enviara apenas dois dias atrás.

Quando achou o pergaminho, resolveu guardá-lo. Não seria o ideal se descontrolar agora.

Se alguém perguntasse a Lily exatamente o que acontecera naquele dia, ela não seria capaz de lembrar. Apenas sabia que vira alguns professores, que Dumbledore prestara homenagens, que fora para uma reunião de monitores…

Em momentos parecidos no passado ela se jogava na cama de Mary até a amiga retornar de suas atividades, mas…

Então ela foi atrás da pessoa que ainda era sua amiga naquele castelo, e se jogou na cama sem nem mesmo fechar as cortinas à espera.

-Essa cama é minha, Evans.

Lily nem precisou virar a cabeça para saber que se tratava de Potter – sua voz já era extremamente conhecida.

-Eu sairei – Ela replicou, mas não se mexeu de imediato.

-Não foi o que eu quis dizer – Potter disse. Ela ouviu uma sacola ser largada no chão, e de repente ele estava deitado ao seu lado.

Depois de alguns segundos ela se ajeitou, de modo a deixar mais espaço disponível para o dono da cama.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, mas não era um silêncio desconfortável. Pelo contrário; era basicamente o que Lily precisava.

-Sinto muito – Ele murmurou eventualmente, a voz quebrada, e então Lily não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e finalmente se permitiu sentir.

Ela não sabia exatamente o que esperava, mas definitivamente não era Potter passando o braço por debaixo dela e a puxando mais para perto e fechado a cortina.

Não eram as palavras de consolo.

Não era o abraço reconfortante.

Muito menos a criação de um santuário para momentos especiais, onde os dois ainda apareceriam diversas vezes em tempos de necessidade para estarem perto um do outro.

Ela esperava que ele assumisse as funções totais de Monitor para que ela pudesse ir ao enterro, mas não que ele tomasse notas tão diligentes para ela quando ele não escrevia nada durante as aulas.

E era basicamente assim que o destino trabalhou com eles. Criando algo a partir de uma tragédia.

Dizer que Lily se acostumara aos Marotos era desnecessário. Agora ela passava a maior parte do tempo possível com eles, sem nem se importar com o que era dito.

Obviamente, numa escola com adolescentes, logo surgiram sussurros de que ela estava namorando com algum deles, o que não era nem perto da realidade.

-Hey, Evans – Sirius lhe cumprimentou no almoço – Parece que estamos namorando!

Lily revirou os olhos e riu.

-Que péssimos que somos então, porque semana passada era Remus – Ela replicou, num tom zombeteiro.

-Você traiu meu melhor amigo comigo? – Sirius perguntou, fingindo estar magoado.

-Eu pensei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo – James disse com a testa franzida.

-Então você estava com Pontas?! – Sirius questionou de imediato, fazendo Lily rir novamente.

-Acho que só na próxima semana… acho que preciso pegar leve ou vou ficar falada por aí…

Não dá para dizer que ela estava tão feliz quanto no período letivo anterior; Mary fazia uma falta absurda, e era impossível esquecer o que ocorrera com ela.

Mas os Marotos se empenhavam na missão de suprir a ausência, e ela encontrava mais conforto não em Remus, como esperava – mas sim em James.

No mínimo uma vez por semana eles deitavam na cama dele, ficavam em silêncio por um longo tempo, por vezes alguma parte de seus corpos se comunicando, até que um deles começasse a falar.

Não necessariamente sobre coisas sérias, mas sobre trivialidades ou fatos de suas vidas. Lily contou sobre como se forçava numa rotina exaustiva para se provar naquele mundo e por vezes deixava de viver de fato, só vendo tudo passar.

Em troca, James explicou que ele não necessariamente se apaixonava por todas as garotas – ele era apenas intenso, mesmo que durasse pouco, que as vezes ocorria tudo muito rápido.

Ele também não negou as traições.

Para compensar, Lily falou de Petunia, e como a irmã tornava sua vida ainda mais complicada, como parecia lhe odiar e quando isso começara; nesse momento ela ficou surpresa por James não ter começado a falar mal de Snape.

Também discutiram como Lily, apesar de amar romances, odiava o clichê de uma música lenta começar sempre que o casal principal estava junto. James riu e disse que ela tinha que aceitar os recursos usados na narrativa para criar momentos especiais (ou Graças – mas não que eles soubessem disso).

Era um pouco estranho, Lily tinha de admitir, o quanto ela conseguia e queria se abrir com James. Em Novembro ele já a conhecia mais do que ninguém naquele castelo.

-Eu gosto do jeito que você baixa sua guarda comigo – Ele confessou em uma das noites no Santuário (a cama fechada por cortinas e protegida por um feitiço da impenetrabilidade) – É diferente. Eu sinto que você confia em mim.

Ela se deitou de lado, e ele fez o mesmo. Naquele momento, era o verde no castanho, e nada mais existia – os outros garotos, o mundo lá fora, as responsabilidades.

Eram apenas eles dois.

-Eu me assustei, para falar a verdade. Mas hoje acho incrível que nós conversemos tão abertamente. Eu conversava muito com… Mary.

James não apressou Lily para continuar, e nunca apressava. Era uma das coisas que fazia conversar com ele mais fácil.

-Fico feliz em estar aqui – Ele disse.

Nesse mesmo dia ele lhe contou do medo cada vez maior que tinha dos pais morrerem enquanto ele ainda estava na escola, e Lily gostou de confortá-lo pelo menos uma vez. Ela não tinha certeza se foi muito efetivo, mas enquanto eles se olhavam nos olhos, um sorriso estampava o rosto do garoto.

Um sorriso que demonstrava uma imensa miríade de sentimentos, todos conhecidos por Lily – sabe-se lá como ela passou a saber assim.

Os preparativos para a festa de "pré-Natal" organizada pelos Marotos estavam a todo o vapor, e Lily estava atenta para garantir que os garotos não fossem exagerar.

Remus bolou um feitiço que esvaziava o copo de bebida alcoólica caso a pessoa fosse menor de idade – isso defintivamente deixou Lily impressionada, ainda mais quando ele lhe mostrou que na verdade era algo fácil de ser feito.

Ela fingia que não via James e Sirius indo e voltando de Hogsmead com decorações, bebidas, doces e outras necessidades para a festa contanto que eles fossem discretos, e estava dando tudo certo.

Dessa forma, o Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava ainda mais decorado que o resto de Hogwarts, o que era muito positivo para Lily, considerando que ela ficaria no castelo naquele Natal.

-É mais fácil para meus pais – Ela explicou quando Peter perguntou porque ela ficaria – Eles dizem que não, mas com Petunia, minha irmã, nos preparativos finais para o casamento, quanto mais eles desviarem do casamento, mais ela vai tornar a vida deles um inferno, e eu não quero isso para eles.

Os quatro garotos se entreolharam, e no dia seguinte anunciaram que também ficariam na escola durante o Natal. Lily afirmou que não precisava, mas não pode negar que o coração aquecera bastante com a notícia.

Então Lily seguia feliz e com grandes expectativas para o Natal. Ela e os Marotos foram juntos para Hogsmead no último passeio antes do feriado para comprar presentes. Chegando no vilarejo se separaram para não eliminar a surpresa e se juntaram novamente para almoçar.

No final do dia ela ficou circulando pelo vilarejo com Remus, e fingiu não perceber que os outros haviam desaparecido – ela assumiu que tivessem ido buscar alguma coisa para a festa, como haviam feito tantas vezes nos últimos dias.

E assim ficou em sua mente, até poucos dias antes da tão aguardada festa. Naquela quarta-feira, professora Minerva pediu para ela supervisionar uma detenção.

-Certo, sem problemas – Ela respondeu – Que horas?

-20h na sala de troféus. Eu pensei que ele realmente fosse passar esse ano letivo sem detenções… – Minerva suspirou – Bem, a primeira em Dezembro certamente é algo novo. Vou aceitar a evolução.

-Espera, professora. Quem recebeu essa detenção? – Lily perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Sr. Potter.

-Potter?

-Sim, ele não te falou? Fisicamente atacou Sr. Snape – Minerva fez uma careta – Mais uma vez, no caso. Snape estará com Slughorn, mas preciso conversar com Dumbledore, então lhe pedi.

-Claro. Estarei lá.

Nesse momento, Lily estava com muita raiva para pensar que, talvez, isso fosse algo do Destino, alguma Graça disfarçada – o sentimento a cegava, impedia de se perguntar o motivo que James poderia ter tido para fazer o que fez.

Ainda com raiva no coração, ela fez questão de chegar antes de James na sala, para esperá-lo lá.

Talvez ela estivesse sendo meio dramática (cá entre nós, ela estava) mas nada em sua mente disse que ela _não _devesse sentar numa cadeira no escuro e limpar a garganta quando ele entrasse na sala confuso pela escuridão.

No futuro (não tão longínquo), quando Lily contasse essa história, ela omitiria quanto teve de se segurar para não rir do pulo que James deu.

Quando ela iluminou a sala, a careta de James dizia que ele não havia apenas esquecido de mencionar – ele não contara de propósito, o que deixou Lily ainda mais raivosa.

-Lil, eu… – Ele tentou, mas ela apenas levantou a mão para interrompê-lo.

-Apenas siga com a detenção, sim?

James suspirou, e fez como Lily sugeriu. Ela puxou um livro e fingiu ler enquanto tentava se acalmar, mas… não era tão simples. Quantas vezes eles já haviam discutido pelo mesmo motivo? Essas brigas que ele se metia, como se fosse uma criança cujo doce foi tirado.

Ele tentou novamente falar com Lily quando terminou o serviço, mas ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu realmente não esperava isso, sabe? – Lily comentou.

-Lil, deixa eu…

-Eu achava que você realmente tinha mudado – Ela continuou, nem dando atenção ao que ele tentava falar – Que não mais atacasse alunos, que tivesse deixado essas coisas para trás…

A expressão de James endureceu.

-Vai me deixar explicar? – Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Lily deu de ombros e se levantou, caminhando para a porta.

-Você pode falar, só não sei se vou ouvir.

Tudo que ela mais queria era deitar na cama de James e desfrutar do conforto que a companhia silenciosa dele trazia, mas como ele era justamente o motivo de ela estar tão chateada, não era possível.

Então ela preferiu ir para o seu próprio dormitório, deitar em sua própria cama, fechar suas próprias cortinas, e ficar bem sozinha.

E bem… ela conseguiu. Não era tão bom, realmente, mas era bom o suficiente.

No dia seguinte ela se esforçou o máximo possível para não evitar James. Não foi tão difícil quanto ela imaginou; ele deveria estar tentando fazer o mesmo.

Ela sabia que a lealdade dos Marotos estaria com James, então preferiu evitá-los também.

Durante as aulas era mais fácil, mas nas refeições nem tanto.

Bem, quem nunca comeu torradas andando para as masmorras, certo?

Quando ela entrou novamente no Salão, ficou confusa por uns instantes, então se lembrou. A festa seria no dia seguinte.

Bom, ela não mais iria para a festa, aparentemente.

Lily viu os Marotos num canto organizando tudo, e correu para o seu dormitório novamente, se refugiando em sua cama.

Mas é aquela peculiaridade do Destino: algumas coisas acontecem por um motivo específico, e é daí que dizemos que vêm as Graças – quando menos esperamos, da forma que menos esperamos…

Quando Lily resolveu jantar cedo e seguir para a biblioteca, ela fez tendo a maior certeza de que conseguiria fugir de James e seus amigos. Eles todos estariam demasiadamente ocupados organizando tudo e sendo os anfitriões – nem perceberiam a ausência dela.

Ela escolheu um lugar bem confortável e abriu o romance bruxo que estava lendo. Desde que ela descobrira essa seção na biblioteca, pegava um livro por semana.

James, claro, ficava pirraçando, dizendo que a biblioteca da escola não deveria ter livros pornográficos. Lily rebatia dizendo que, talvez, ele se incomodasse tanto porque precisava de um livro desse para aprender uma coisa ou outra.

-Não me espanto em vê-la aqui.

Com um sobressalto, Lily olhou para cima, se perguntando que _diabos_ ele estava fazendo ali.

-Oi, Rem.

Remus sorriu e se sentou ao lado da garota.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela questionou, sem fechar o livro – Não deveria estar na festa?

-Eu que te pergunto – Remus rebateu. Lily deu de ombros.

-Você com certeza sabe que eu e seu amigo não estamos nos melhores termos.

Remus fez uma careta.

-Sim, mas ainda não entendi muito bem.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Remus, ele simplesmente socou Snape do nada, exatamente como ele fazia antes. Como não vou ficar com raiva?

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Do nada? Ele não te contou?

Lily apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e fechou o livro.

-Pelo visto não… mas ainda assim acho que você está tão chateada por outros motivos…

-Outros motivos? Que outros motivos eu teria?

-Chego lá. Bom, James estava voltando do treino de Quadribol. E quando ele estava voltando, encontrou um grupo no mínimo suspeito indo na mesma direção. Fez o possível para nem ouvir o que estavam falando, mas eles estavam com um tom muito alto, então ele apressou o passo. Estavam falando, caçoando de nascidos-trouxas, e na hora que James passou… bem Snape falou em particular de Mary.

O coração de Lily parecia ter virado chumbo.

-Sobre como ela tinha merecido, que o mundo era melhor sem ela, que ninguém nem mesmo sentiria falta… coisas assim. James disse que eles deveriam ao menos respeitar quem eles ajudavam a matar, e então Snape disse que não mereciam respeito, daí James atacou Snape.

Lily ficou em silêncio. James era idiota. Completamente. Ela sabia disso, sempre soubera.

-Mas eu acho que o que lhe causou tudo isso – Remus continuou – foi que você estava confiando nele com tudo, e ficou assustada com a intensidade e rapidez de vocês dois, e usou isso como desculpa para fugir.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou Remus.

-Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Remus apenas sorriu e ergueu as mãos.

-Você sabe que nós sabemos quando você está no Dormitório, certo?

Lily sentiu o rosto corar.

-Sim, mas… não fazemos… nada. Só ficamos deitados lá. Nada… romântico, nem nada fisso. Você sabe disso!

Remus riu.

-_Eu_ nunca falei nada sobre algo romântico. Estava apenas falando da conexão entre vocês. Você que falou sobre romance. Talvez seja o livro que está lendo – Remus disse, apontando para a capa.

Lily sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho ao se lembrar que da última vez que deitara ao lado de James e ficaram se encarando, ela se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela esticasse o rosto uns 15 centímetros e passasse as mãos no pescoço de James, exatamente como a personagem de um dos livros fizeram no trecho que ela lera horas antes.

O riso de Remus a despertou da memória.

-Qualquer que seja o motivo, dois dias de gelo são o suficiente, não? Ele está cabisbaixo na própria festa. – Ele sugeriu e se levantou – Bom, Sirius vai se perguntar porque estou demorando, então já vou.

-Não veio atrás de mim?

-Vim, mas não disse isso a eles. Apenas que tinha que resolver um probleminha.

-Agora sou um probleminha?

Remus riu novamente e se afastou.

Ela não pegou o livro novamente. Estaria Remus certo? Será que tinha exagerado na reação? E justamente porque estava cada vez mais próxima de James…

Ela não tinha como negar que realmente estava mais próxima. Ela se sentia _bem_ ao lado dele. Tranquila. Em paz. _Em casa_.

Ela revisitou mais uma vez o momento em que desejou ter colado seus lábios nos de James, e quando percebeu aquele sentimento estranho mas ao mesmo tempo gostosinho, como se fossem todas as borboletas querendo ser expulsas de seu estômago, suspirou.

Como se enganara por tanto tempo?

Sem pensar mais, ela pegou o livro e se levantou rapidamente, seus pés automaticamente tomando o rumo do Salão Comunal sem que ela nem precisasse pensar – ela tentava pensar no que falaria para James.

Quando o retrato se abriu, Lily imediatamente percebeu que todo o esforço valera a pena: a festa estava maravilhosa.

Em seguida, ao olhar para as pessoas na busca por James, ela percebeu que não estava vestida bem o suficiente. Ponderou por um instante se deveria se trocar, mas nesse momento localizou James, e imediatamente desistiu.

Ele estava encostado numa das paredes, um suéter natalino verde e um copo na mão. Ao seu lado, alguma sextanista da Grifinória falava com entusiasmo, e James respondia com um pequeno sorriso e movimentos da cabeça.

Lily hesitou.

-Não acredito que você trouxe um livro pra festa – Ela ouviu a voz de Sirius ao seu lado. Lily limpou a garganta.

-Eu não planejava vir para a festa. – Ela explicou, ainda olhando para James.

-Então ciúmes vai lhe fazer falar com ele? – Sirius perguntou, fazendo ela finalmente desviar o olhar.

-Quê? Não! Eu já ia lá, mas ele parece ocupado, não sei se devo…

-Então você admite estar com ciúmes?! – Sirius exclamou. Lily revirou os olhos – Ruiva, se você passar na frente dele, ele ignora a garota.

Lily sorriu e olhou para Sirius.

-Mas se você fizer isso, espero que esteja pensando _nele_ também.

-O que seria pensar nele também?

-Não preciso explicar.

Lily assentiu e entregou o livro para Sirius, inspirando profundamente e indo em direção a James. Quando ele percebeu a aproximação da garota, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Hey, James.

-Lily – Ele respondeu. A garota parou de falar ao notar a ruiva ali.

-Desculpa interromper, mas posso falar com você… sobre uns problemas na escala.

As sobrancelhas de James voltaram ao lugar e a sextanista saiu, prometendo voltar. Lily preferiu não ocupar o espaço deixado pela garota, ficando de frente para James. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de Lily sorrir.

-Bonito suéter – Ela comentou. James segurou o sorriso.

-Ganhei de Natal ano passado. Achei que não haveria nada mais apropriado pra hoje – Ele explicou.

-Concordo. Ele parece ser confortável…

-E é. E não pinica, então…

Eles se encararam mais um pouco.

-Então, qual o problema da escala?

Lily franziu o cenho.

-Nenhum. Eu obviamente só queria uma desculpa para falar com você – Ela respondeu.

-Ah. Mesmo?

-Mesmo.

-E o que é tão importante?

O tempo que Lily hesitou foi o suficiente para uma nova música começar – e aparentemente as Graças estavam a favor da garota, pois era uma música lenta.

Lily abriu um grande sorriso e estendeu uma mão para James, que fez uma cara de descrença divertida.

-Vai me chamar para o clichê? – Ele perguntou.

-Está assumindo que somos um casal, James? – Ela perguntou, mas o sorriso enigmático em seu rosto convidava James a aceitar a oferta dela.

Lily passou as mãos pelo pescoço de James, exatamente do jeito que tinha imaginado – bem, não _exatamente_, já que os lábios não estavam juntos.

Mas pelo menos as mãos de James envolviam sua cintura puxando-a para mais perto. Isso ela não imaginara não.

-Remus conversou comigo – Ela iniciou.

-Eu não pedi pra ele falar nada – James faou rapidamente.

-Eu sei. Você não mandaria ninguém pra me confrontar. Você não precisa disso.

James assentiu, concordando.

-Eu… minha reação foi exagerada. Eu estava mascarando outras coisas. Você amadureceu tanto nesses últimos tempos que eu esqueci que você não é perfeito. Você tem esse seu lado, e contanto que você não saia prejudicado nem seja cruel, está tudo bem por mim.

A surpresa no rosto de James dizia que ele claramente não esperava por aquele discurso, e Lily sorriu, deitando a cabeça na junção do pescoço e do tronco dele.

Ah, o cheiro…!

-A verdade é que eu não imaginava… você me pegou de surpresa, James. Eu não percebi que estava me apaixonando por você, até estar apaixonada. E sei que nunca mais serei a mesma.

Agora ele parecia levemente em choque, e parou de se mexer. Lily engoliu em seco e o encarou novamente.

-Não sei se você acredita em destino, ou sei lá o quê… eu sei que você teve experiências amorosas que deixaram suas marcas… mas você é meu calcanhar de aquiles, James. Você é meu ponto fraco. E não sei o que você acha ou pensa ou sente, mas pra mim é algo que vale a pena lutar… mas sinto que pode ser o começo de algo– algo bom! Algo mar–

O resto do discurso foi interrompido por James. Mais precisamente, pelas mãos de James segurando delicadamente o rosto de Lily, e sua boca colada na dela.

James, Lily descobriria, acreditava fervorosamente em Destino e em todas as Graças envolvidas. Mais do que isso, ele acreditava fervorosamente que o destino deles estava interligado – e ele estava certo.

E ambos sabiam que a maior Graça para os dois era justamente a que eles já tinham: a Graça do Amor.


End file.
